The Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge
by Sorrowish
Summary: This is a challenge I'm doing for Harry Potter, I'm going to post twelve chapters in twelve days in December for my Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge. I created the challenge for myself, to strengthen my writing skills. I'll be writing prompts based on randomized ideas and words. Read the first chapter for more information.
1. The 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

A/N: Hey, so I've decided to do a fanfiction for twelve days in December as a twelve days of Christmas challenge. I don't have a schedule for the specific days I will publish, but they will be twelve days in December. The stories will be Harry Potter related and I'll be using two different types of prompts to jazz up the challenge. I mentioned this to my friend and she may be doing a similar one in a different fandom.

This is how the challenge works:

I use a website to randomize a Harry Potter plot. Then I use another one to generate eight random words that I'll have to incorporate into my story. I'm hoping fate will be nice to me and give me some words I can work with. You get to choose your characters you want or anything not specified with the plot creator. I'd love to do this challenge, I feel like it's going to be a lot of fun! I'll post my first chapter once December starts! For now, farewell!

Stories so far:

Where is Collin? (Chapter 1)

A sad short story about the fate of Collin in the final battle.

Dementor's Kiss (Chapter 2)

Sirius' time is up. There is no changing time, not in this story.

A Confession (Chapter 3)

Lockhart starts remembering some of his past and decides he needs to confess. Only, it's in front of 4 Privet Drive. In broad daylight.


	2. Where is Collin?

**12 Days of Christmas: Day 1**

 **A/N:** _Here it is! The first story! **This story will contain spoilers to the last book of Harry Potter.** It's been a long time since I've read Harry Potter, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes._

* * *

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE LAST BOOK OF HARRY POTTER! CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

This story will contain this plot:

Someone is having a panic attack- in a tree- during a huge battle- after getting in trouble.

[Genre: **Tragedy** ]

[Bonus: **Something That Belonged To Voldemort** ]

This story will contain the following characters:

Collin Creevey, Bellatrix Lestrange, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Dennis Creevey.

Eight random words: (When I use them in the story, they will be in **bold** )

Necklace, terrify, flat, hamburger, curse, unkempt, steak, offend.

Note: You are allowed to use the words in a different tense, like necklaces instead of necklace. Extra bonuses if you use more then one word in a sentence and if you use it early on in the story.

* * *

 **Where is Collin?**

 _Breath._

 _Breath, Collin, breath._

I'm not suppose to be here. How do I know that? I know that because McGonagall had told me it herself. I'm underage, I don't know the faintest about battle, and I'm inexperienced. So why am I here? I shake my head. _It was foolish._ In a burst of youthful determination, I had snuck back into Hogwarts again with Dennis, determined to be a part of the battle. What have I done so far? All I've managed to do was get separated from Dennis and end up in a tree, scared and not willing to go on. Never before have I felt so foolish and hopeless.

I sigh, burying my hands in my face. _Everything is going wrong._ I try to calm my shaky breathing, tuning in to the sound of the battle below me. Spells are being fired, and I hear yells, destruction, and chaos. I do not wish to be a part of it... yet, I am. My chest is heaving, I'm trying not to cry, I'm breaking down. I'm **flat** out **terrified**. _I just want to go home._ I suddenly let out a bark of manic laughter. I must look a sight, sitting up in a tree with my hands in my face. I must look like a coward. _Get a hold of yourself Collin. You will not let yourself look like a coward._ I lift my head, calming my head, gripping my wand tightly in one hand and the rough bark of the tree in the other. Where is Dennis? I should be looking for him. I shift in my spot in my tree, looking through the thin foliage for signs of my brother. Nothing. I feel a little more confident now, maybe I can just-

A hiss came from below the tree, and I hear a rustle. I stiffen, my head slowly turning to the source of the noise. It was Nagini. I look around for her master, and to my relief, I do not find him. Her tongue flickers out of her mouth, and her head turns my way. I freeze. It seems like a million years before she starts to ascend the tree, wrapping her body around the trunk and scaling it. I feel sick. What will I do? Can I jump from this distance? I look around me, finding no way to escape besides jumping. I hear something in my ear. A hiss. Something brushes my ear. I turn my head around ever so slowly... and then I scream.

I'm falling. I'm falling out of the tree. The impact with the ground is so sudden and so shocking that I feel no pain. The world is swimming before me, and I curl up onto a ball. _Make it stop. Make it stop!_ A murderous cackle comes from someone above me. I'm not sure if it's real or not. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"Well, what do we have here? A little morsel for me to... kill?" I look towards the voice, the source of the cackle, my eyes focusing on a figure standing in front of me. She had unkept, curly black hair in a mass atop her head. On her face was the most manic grin I had ever seen anyone possess. I shiver, trying to move. Pain shoots through my left leg. _I can't move._ I hear rustling behind me, Nagini was slithering back down the tree. Then I recognized the manic lady before me. Bellatrix Lestrange. I almost cower in fear. I had heard what happens to people who stand against Bellatrix. I don't even have my wand, I probably dropped it on the fall. I am defenseless. Bellatrix seems to relish this, grinning.

"Little boy doesn't seem so brave without his little toy." She cooed, and her statement was followed with a giggle. She turned in a circle, her Bird skull **necklace** glinting in the sun. Her arms stretched out, and she spun as if she were a child watching her first snowfall. Suddenly, she stopped, turning sharply back towards him.

"Bad snake! He's mine." she said, seeming to be reprimanding Nagini. I hear Nagini hiss behind me, and I shudder. _I have to get out of here. I'm going to die._ I try moving, and the pain that I feel in my leg is so excruciating that I cry out.

"Don't move, it'll only make your death more painful." Bellatrix said, her voice nonchalant. I have a feeling that she's said that more then once before.

"Does he look more like a **steak** or a **hamburger** to you?" Bellatrix asked, cocking her head to the side, using her wand to prop up her head. She seemed to be talking to the snake. _She's mad._

"Ah. I see how it is. You! Boy! Would you like me to use the killing **curse** , or would you prefer for me to kill you the old fashion muggle way?" she asked, an evil glint in her eyes. I whimper. _I'm going to die._ I look around. There was no one nearby. No one could save me.

"Now now, it'll be quick, it's not like you have any other choice." she said, her voice anything but soothing.

"Go... away... you're a coward. You're fighting me... while I don't... have my wand." I force out, my teeth gritting from the pain in my leg. This seems to **offend** her, as she put on a curious pout. She quickly snapped out of it, her face returning to her manic grin.

"Me? A coward? Are you sure you're all right, boy?" she asked, cackling. _I'm fine, but are you?_

"Well, I don't have all day. I suppose I should get on with it." Bellatrix said, approaching me. I cringe away as she stoops down, her wand touching my neck. It was cold to the touch. I wrench my head away, closing my eyes. Nothing happens. I open my eyes the slightest bit. She was pausing, as if she was savoring the moment.

"Get on with it." I find myself saying despite myself. If this is death, I might as well embrace it. I'm not ready to leave, though. I have a brother to take care of, friends to be with, family to love. I'm not ready. Bellatrix grinned wider then I've seen her grin before.

"You're probably thinking about all the thing you didn't do yet. That's what they all think... before they die." she said. I am quiet, I have nothing to say to her. Her thoughts are so cruel it's hard to imagine how she is still allowed to walk this earth. I wince as her wand digs deeper into my neck.

"Nighty night..." she cooed. My blood runs cold.

"Avada Kedavra." she said, stretching out the word. Her cruel grin was imprinted into my head. There is a flash of green light, and one last thought floats through my head.

 _Dennis, where are you?_

* * *

Harry was standing alone, feeling disorientated. So much has happened... he had just seen Snape die, and he wasn't sure what to say about it. Everything was quiet, deadly quiet. He felt empty, like something was missing. He started blankly walking, unsure what to do now. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, not seeing them in his disorientated state.

"Sorry Harry." Harry turns to see it was Neville. He looks to see Neville wasn't alone. Next to him was Oliver Wood, and between them, they carried a dead body. Before Harry could stop himself, he looked at the little boy's face. _Collin._ Harry was struck with shock and sadness. Why was Collin even here? He was underage. Before Harry could even stop to grieve, or say anything, Neville and Oliver were gone, leaving Harry alone again. Harry stood there for a while, wondering who else had passed when he had been gone, who else had died for a war that was not their fault. Suddenly, Harry felt a small tug on his sleeve, and he looked around. A little boy, even tinier then Collin, stood before him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked. His voice was croaky from lack of use and from all the things that had happened today. He cleared his throat.

"Have you seen Collin?" the boy asked. Harry didn't answer. He knew what the answer was.

"I'm his brother, have you seen him?" the boy asked again, repeating his question. Harry still didn't reply. He felt the crushing weight of reality fall upon him. Collin was dead. His brother is alone. His brother turned around, addressing the other people nearby.

"Has anyone seen Collin?" he asked, now frantic. No one answered. His voice was shaky now. He turned to Harry.

"Have you seen him?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _This was very interesting to write, I decided the characters because I had recently found out Collin had died and I was DEVASTATED (T^T). When I read the books, there was only about a sentence explaining his death and I must have overlooked it, I'm don't exactly have all my ducks in a row. I was really devastated because I loved him so much, so perhaps this could be a tribute to him (a sad tribute?)... Collin's character is off, I tried to make him more serious and depressed because of the mood of the story, and because I imagined he would "mature" when he got older, so his personality may be altered slightly. Keep in note, I used some writing freedom to manipulate some stuff that isn't officially know, like who kills Collin (I know Bellatrix probably wouldn't have been there but she fit the personality I needed for the story) and if he even came back to the battle, but I put what fit best for the story there. I hope you guys liked it, this is my first challenge for the 12 Days of Christmas challenge! (^-^)_

(∩｀-´)⊃━ ﾟ.*・｡ﾟ

 _Mischief managed!_


	3. Author's Note

_Guys, I just realized that it is harder it is to write 12 oneshots in a month then I thought it would be, so I'm going to extend this challenge to January, and no later then February 20th will this be ongoing! I'm sorry guys! D:_

 _-Sorrow_


	4. Dementor's Kiss

**_WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

Story plot:

[Genre: Horror]

[Bonus: A Ministry Official]

Someone is being introspective on top of a high tower during 3rd year because of an explosion.

Words:

computer, evaluate, short, bucket, enchant, petite, clown, tickle.

evaluate, petite.

Characters: Hermione Granger,

* * *

 **Dementor's Kiss**

The tower was silent, filled only with the labored breathing of the trio, and the pacing hoof steps of Buckbeak. Harry and Sirius were talking quietly, and Buckbeak was pacing around the tower. Hermione was standing at the edge of the tower, looking out into the night sky. A thick blanket of clouds covered the stars and the moon. The clouds seemed to reflect the inner turmoil Hermione was facing. Was she doing the right thing, to help Harry? Harry was her friend, she knew that, but who was Sirius? Is he who he seems? Is he the man who is wanted in the Wizarding World, or is he the man Harry sees? Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't felt this afraid of someone she trusted before. Not since an incident that had occurred when she was little, when her dad had taken her to see the Circus. She had been scared of **clowns** for some time, having read something on the family's shared **computer** about a conspiracy theory involving **clowns**. Her father had wanted to rid her of the fear, so he took her up to one of the **clowns** that worked there. She had been terrified, and her father had to assure her many times that the **clown** wouldn't hurt her. The **clown** had showed her a few of his tricks, making her laugh when he hit himself in the face with a pie or got his foot stuck in a **bucket**. In the end, she no longer had a fear for **clowns** , and trusting her father had been the right thing to do. Perhaps she should trust Harry like she trusted her father. Maybe her fear that she was feeling was unreasonable. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts. Buckbeak was reeling violently, as if someone had **enchanted** him, and Harry and Sirius had to try to contain him. Hermione shivered, pulling her thin clothing closer to her **petite** form. The air was getting colder, a the cold breeze **tickled** her exposed neck. That wasn't right. Something was off. She started walking towards the stairs leading down from the tower, but stopped **short**. Right in front of her was the executor, and a Dementor was behind him. Her blood ran cold.

The executor looked from her to Harry, then his eyes shifting to Sirius and the broken cell, then at Buckbeak. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"Yous was the one I was suppose to execute. What Harry Potter doin' with his little girly friend, Sirius Black and a creatur' condemned to death?" he asked. Hermione's mouth was dry. Harry and Sirius exchanged a glance. Suddenly, the Dementor moved forward, and triggered a chain reaction. The executor rushed to contain the Dementor, and Buckbeak broke free, flying off into the night into a frenzy.

"Buckbeak!" Harry yelled. Their only chance of escape was gone. The executor grinned.

"Not so brave now, huh? You don't have anyone to save you, Harry Potter." he said. Hermione backed away, but the executor grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh, no. As soon as we take care o' Black 'ere, you're next. You are of no use to me. The Dark Lord wants Potter." he said, grinning. His eyes glimmered with something that made Hermione feel uncomfortable. Harry started taking out his wand, and the executor reacted twice as fast, taking Hermione's wand from her pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" he yells, and Harry's wand flies out of his hand.

"Accio!" The wand flies into the executor's grip, leaving Harry and Sirius unarmed. Hermione tries to get out of the executor's grip, but he is stronger then her. She was petite, and not very physically inclined. He turns her own wand against her.

"Behave, or you'll be first." he said. Hermione stopped struggling immediately.

"Now, Sirius Black. I'll let the Dementor deal with you." he said. He let go of the Dementor's bonds, and the Dementor floated forward. The executor pointed his wand at Harry.

"Step back." he ordered. Harry made no move to leave Sirius' side. Sirius himself was looking defiantly at the executor, though he was weakened to the point where he was in no physical shape to run.

"Step back, or I'll have ta take... unforgivable measures." the executor said, and Harry still didn't step back. Hermione, however, picked up on what exactly he meant.

"Harry, step back." she said, her voice pleading.

"Listen to the girly." The executor agreed. Harry looked at Hermione for a second, betrayal flashing in his eyes, but he stepped back. The Dementor floated forward, now in front of Sirius. Sirius was stepping back, but the executor flicked his wand, muttering the leg lock spell. Sirius' legs became locked into place, and the Dementor moved forward.

"No!" Harry yelled, but he couldn't do anything as the Dementor ascended upon Sirius. Suddenly, Harry rushed forward in a futile attempt to save Sirius, and the executor flicked his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. Harry was immobilized, and his eyes flickered franticly to Sirius as the Dementor started to perform the Dementor's kiss on him.

"No! No..." Hermione said, struggling against the executor's grip, but it only tightened. Sirius gasped, his head raised up, and Hermione could see his soul exiting his body. Hermione suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her, and she choked back a sob. Sirius gasped, choking and writhing slightly as he watched his soul depart. It seemed like forever, like they were frozen in time, as Sirius was helpless against the Dementor. Suddenly, he seemed to go unconscious, and a white light floated from his parted lips. She watched it float upwards, entranced by it, and watched as it seemed to disappear into the Dementor. It was a sharp contrast to the Dementor's dark figure. After the white light disappeared, Sirius' body fell to the ground, limp. The dementor turned slowly back to the executor. Silence hung in the air, heavy and thick. Suddenly, the executor let out a bark of mad laughter. He contained the dementor again, then turned to Hermione.

"You're next, girly."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I have literally no clue how to write horror. And I know, I changed the plot, but there wasn't really any way to make it horror and stay with the plot line... Augh! The quality isn't very good because I have to write each of these in two days or so, and I forgot to work on this yesterday and I rushed the ending... The flashback was so random, I know, and to explain the executor part (I imagined him with an accent lol)... let's just say the executioner got there early this time... or something :/. And also, in the movie (I'm sticking with the movie plotline for this one) they cut directly from freeing Sirius to them flying off, so I figured I had some freedom to manipulate what happens between those two scenes. All of the stories are sad so far! D: I promise if I get another sad genre I shall ignore the genre part next time! Finally, if I don't finish before Christmas, or the end of December or something, it's because I have a lot of conflicting things that get in the way of me writing :/ So I won't be able to finish twelve in a month most likely..._

Also, if you see any mistakes or anything, feel free to point them out! :) Thanks!

(∩｀-´)⊃━ ﾟ.*・｡ﾟ

 _Mischief managed!_


	5. Third Challenge

[Genre: Adoption]

[Bonus: Aurors]

Summary:

Someone is shouting at 4 Privet Drive during 2nd year while under a spell.

Characters:

Gilderoy Lockart, The Dursleys, Harry Potter (mentioned), Miriam Strout.

Words:

Diamond, repel, gifted, earth, distress, rigid, flute, contest.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I don't know how Adoption is a genre so I'm going to just ignore it this time around. This will hopefully be up in about three to four days, two days by shortest, but it'll probably take longer. I'm taking two tests tomorrow so I can't work on it tonight, sorry guys!_


End file.
